Just Desserts
by ChiaraHhue
Summary: Kavanagh doesn't take kindly to the latest budget reallocations and decides to confront Elizabeth


Just Desserts

Author: Chiara Hhue

Rating: PG-13 for a bit of bad language

Spoilers: Seasons 1, 2 & 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis or any of the characters. They belong to MGM. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

For Reyclou who requested: John has to rescue Lizzie from Kavanagh. (Or maybe he doesn't)

Summary: Kavanagh doesn't take kindly to the latest budget reallocations and decides to confront Elizabeth

Notes: I needed a first name for Dr. Biro and gave her Gayle–if anyone knows differently, I would be happy to change it. And my thanks to my sis, Ivy, for taking time off from studying to beta this!

Atlantis Mess–late dinner shift

Elizabeth set her coffee cup down and sighed. It was her job to run the city and sometimes that meant having to reallocate money from one budget line to another. Usually that wasn't a problem, but when the budget line being affected was Rodney's, all hell broke loose.

She rubbed her forehead as she remembered the meeting with his department. In all her years of diplomatic experience, she could safely say that mediating warring factions and dealing with terrorists paled in comparison to a roomful of scientists with their projects at stake.

And to make matters worse, one of the projects that had to be shut down completely was one that Kavanagh headed.

To say he took the news poorly was an understatement. Not since the Daedalus mistakenly sent an entire shipment of lemon powerbars, had the lab resounded with such ranting and raving.

Thinking about the lemon powerbars reminded her of her dessert and she picked up her fork. She poked half-heartedly at the meringue on her lemon pie then pushed the dessert aside with another sigh. Reclaiming her coffee, she opted to concentrate on it instead; wishing, not for the first time, that it had a shot or two of something stronger than cream in it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me, Gayle–could you reach that for me?"

Feeling a slight tug on the arm of her lab coat, Gayle Biro turned around to find Miko Kusanagi behind her in the dinner line. The smaller woman was gesturing toward the shelf of desserts–in particular, the slices of lemon meringue pie in the back row.

"Of course," she replied, reaching for two of the dishes. "As a matter of fact, I think I'll have one myself–it's one of my favorites."

"Mine too." Miko agreed, nodding her thanks. "I heard there was lemon pie in the kitchen, but the staff didn't dare risk putting it out until Dr. McKay had eaten and left."

Gayle snorted softly. "How you put up with that egotistical blowhard on a daily basis is beyond me."

The other woman shrugged. "He is a pain in the ketsunoana, but he is a brilliant one. Besides," she added with a small smile. "Now that I am Dr. Zelenka's assistant, I do not have that pain on a daily basis."

"Yes, Carson mentioned that–and the fact that with your promotion, Kavanagh is now working with McKay."

They both exchanged sympathetic looks.

"It almost makes me feel sorry for Kavanaugh," Gayle began, then added. "_Almost_, mind you."

The two women scanned the dining room for a place to sit. Noticing Elizabeth by herself, Dr. Biro turned in that direction.

"Gayle," Miko said, putting a hand on her arm. "Dr. Weir has had a bad day. Perhaps she wants to be alone."

"I heard about the meeting–or should I say, shouting match–in your department," the other woman replied. "Even more reason for us to lend her our support and a bit of friendly company."

Miko smiled. "That is an excellent idea."

Resolutely, the two friends headed toward Elizabeth.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beaming happily, Radek took the last slice of lemon meringue pie. It wasn't often the kitchen made it and needless to say, when they did, it didn't last long.

"Aw hell, Radek…was that the last piece?"

Pushing up his glasses, the shorter man looked up and broke into a smile. "Colonel Sheppard! I'm surprised to find you eating so late."

John rolled his eyes. "Rodney's got his boxers in a twist and I'd just as soon let him cool down on his own." Looking at Radek he raised an eyebrow. "You're in a pretty good mood considering the budget cuts in your department."

"Not me." Radek gave a cheeky grin. "I'm heading the puddle jumper project–Miko and I actually got more money to research upgrades. I think that's what really set Kavanagh off."

John snorted. "Personally, I think the problem is that ponytail–he's got it pulled so tight it's cutting off the circulation to his brain."

"You should have seen him at the meeting," Radek huffed. "He was so angry that twice Rodney had to step between him and Elizabeth!"

"He threatened her?" John asked, his voice ominous.

"Eh…you know how he is," Radek waved a hand around. "So much talk, like hot air blowing over you…" his voice trailed off as the doors to the mess slid open and Kavanagh strode into the room.

Looking around, Kavanagh spotted Elizabeth at a far table. "There you are, you moronic short-sighted bureaucrat!" he shouted, pointing a finger at her. "And don't think you can avoid me now!"

Roughly pushing aside tables and chairs, he moved purposely toward her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth had just started to relax and chat with Gayle and Miko when Kavanagh burst into the room. Glancing to the side, she saw John and Radek drop their trays to rush over. She held up a hand and caught John's eye, silently pleading with him to stand down. Ever since the incident with Caldwell and the Goa'uld, her interactions with Kavanagh had not been the best. And after their confrontation in the lab today, the last thing she needed was for John to slam him face down onto a dining room table.

Keeping her seat, she calmly faced Kavanagh who now stood directly behind Gayle and Miko, and glared balefully at her.

"Dr. Kavanagh," she began, politely. "If you wish to talk, I'd be happy to meet you in my office…"

"Your office?" he sneered. "Where you can try to keep this quiet?"

"Dr. Kavanagh, please…" Elizabeth held up her hands. "If you'd rather, we can meet in your lab."

"My lab?" His voice rose in agitation. "You shut down my project!" He pushed forward, shoving himself between Miko and Gayle as he attempted to loom over Elizabeth. "Thanks to you, I don't even _have_ a fucking lab, anymore!!"

Gayle looked across at Miko and picking up her pie, nodded at the other woman. "One, two…"

On the count of three, both women slammed their pies into his torso–one at waist height and one lower.

Kavanagh shrieked and jumped back, staring in horror at the mess of meringue and lemon on his pants front. "What the hell kind of stupid stunt is this? Are you trying to make a fool of me?"

"No," Radek interjected. "I believe in that category you are what is known as a self-made man."

When the others burst into laughter, Kavanagh snarled and turned away, running full on into Sheppard. The curse died on his lips as he caught the warning look in the other man's eyes, and with a last glare at Elizabeth, he stalked stiffly out of the mess with as much dignity as he could muster.

Wiping off the front of his uniform, John sat down next to Elizabeth. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes searching her face.

"Thanks to Gayle and Miko here," she answered, giving the two women a smile.

Rising to her feet, Miko gave a small nod of acknowledgement. "It was our pleasure."

"Hitting Kavanagh with a piece of pie?" Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow.

Gayle smirked as she stood. "Yes, that and seeing him smash into the Colonel afterward." As she turned to leave, she gave John a wink. "Nothing like a little Man-on-Man Meringue to end the day."

Radek slapped his forehead. "Dobry boze! That is not an image I needed to ever have in my brain," he muttered. "I think I best go now."

As the others left, John turned to Elizabeth. "Can I ask you something?" He scooted closer.

Elizabeth tilted her head and looked into his eyes. "What is it John?"

Leaning toward her, he lowered his voice. "I was wondering…"

She smiled invitingly. "Yes?"

His eyes slowly slid from hers, down to her mouth and then to her untouched dessert.

"Are you gonna eat that pie?"

The End


End file.
